


Sansa's Muse

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, F/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: A gift for my 1000 follower giveaway winner :)Prompt: “Sansa is an artist who arrives to her private studio to find her new model is her old friend/crush/former boyfriend Jon Snow… and he’s naked (waist up) and ready to pose.”Chapter 1 is clean, 2 and 3 are dirty af ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Lady Questfire](https://lady-questfire.tumblr.com) for this prompt and for being a follower!!

Sansa stormed into her studio in a huff, frustrated at her tardiness. She hated being late, especially when meeting new models. **  
**

Her assistant Gilly smiled at her as she ran up the stairs to the loft. “Is he here?” Sansa panted. “Yep, I gave him some water and told him to take his shirt off so you could get started right away,” Gilly replied before leaning in to whisper, “I think you’ll like this one.” Sansa flushed bright red at the conspiratorial tone in Gilly’s voice.

“That’s not the point of this, Gilly,” Sansa said with still-pink cheeks. “Melisandre said I needed to work on my depictions of the male form, not find a boyfriend.”

Gilly laughed and patted her boss’s arm. “You might change your tune when you see this guy, my friend.” Sansa rolled her eyes but took a deep breath before opening the door to her sparkling white inner sanctum. Her studio was where she always found peace, no matter what chaos was happening in her personal life.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she took in the back of the model. He had jet black curls and a sculpted back, and an ass you could bounce a quarter off…

“Hi, I’m Sansa-” she started to say, walking towards him with her hand extended before stopping dead in her tracks. “Jon?!”

The model had turned towards her, his expression of shock matching her own. “Sansa?! This, this is your studio?” he sputtered.

Sansa sucked in a breath as she gave him the once-over. She hadn’t seen him since he graduated from high school with Robb, and the eight years that passed had been terribly kind to him. She remembered him as cute but skinny and incredibly awkward, although she’d always fostered a bit of a crush on him… Now though, Sansa’s mouth felt incredibly dry. He had a six-pack, his abdomen rippling with muscles she’d like to run her tongue over…

He cleared his throat and she dragged her eyes up to meet his. He stepped towards her with his arms out, and she couldn’t resist the temptation. She laughed and reached for him as well, partially because she just had to see how that chest felt against hers. And oh boy, did it feel divine.

“I can’t believe you’re the model Gilly hired,” Sansa giggled as she stepped back. “I didn’t know you were the artist,” Jon admitted sheepishly. “I signed up to do this on a dare, I didn’t want to look into the details for fear of dropping out.”

Sansa stepped back further to get a better look at him. “A dare, eh? Well, I’m glad you went through with it, it’s so good to see you!”

She caught him looking her up and down and felt herself flush. She wasn’t the scrawny 15-year-old he knew when he and Robb graduated. She finally hit full puberty sophomore year, her curves filling out nicely, her hair growing thicker and longer. Sansa had been beating boys off with sticks ever since, only letting one idiot slip through her defenses.

“You look great, Sansa,” Jon said quietly. He looked like he might have been having an existential crisis, which Sansa chalked up to nerves over the experience.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at his chest pointedly. “So do you, Mister Six-Pack,” she murmured. “Do you still want to model for me?”

He snapped out of the daze he was in and nodded. Sansa arranged him in on the floor front of her favorite chair so she could sketch him.

They chatted amiably, catching up on what their lives had been like since they last saw one another. Robb mentioned Jon occasionally, but he hadn’t told her his old friend had moved to Braavos a year ago. She made a mental note to scold him for that.

Jon’s life had been good since high school. He was working as an investment banker for the Iron Bank, and he was getting his masters degree in finance. Sansa desperately wanted to know if he was seeing anyone, and she kept trying to think of a way to ask subtly. Her mind insisted on going filthy places; all she wanted to do was toss her sketchbook aside and straddle him on the floor.

They fell into a comfortable silence after a while, Sansa biting her lip in concentration. “So,” Jon said quietly, “Are you seeing anyone?” Sansa’s eyes snapped up from her sketchbook and met his. God, had his eyes always been so… smolderingly sexy? When had he gone from her brother’s skinny best friend to a hunk?

“Sansa?” he asked. She realized she must’ve been staring at him for way too long.

“Um,” she stuttered, “No, not seeing anyone. Not since my ex… that was two years ago.” Jon nodded as if he knew who she was talking about. Sansa winced at the possibility that Robb had filled Jon in on her disastrous relationship with Joffrey Baratheon. She went back to drawing before she could make a fool of herself, and they finished the session in silence.

Jon put his shirt back on (Sansa successfully fought the urge to boo at the addition of clothing to his beautiful body) and stared at her as she packed up. She felt heat surge through her under his gaze until she finally snapped, “What is it, Jon?”

He stepped closer to her until their chests were almost touching. He lifted his hand like he wanted to stroke her face before changing his mind. “Can I take you to dinner?” he rasped. “I feel like we’ve missed a lot of each other’s lives, I’d like to see if we could maybe, I don’t know-” Sansa cut him off by pressing her lips to his, finally giving in to the ridiculous tension that had been running through them all afternoon.

“Yes,” she breathed against his insanely plush mouth. “We should go now, though, before I push you on the floor and see where else you’ve developed in the last eight years.”

Jon groaned loudly and stepped back, offering his hand out. She took it happily, and they set off together, for dinner (and, Sansa hoped, dessert).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone asked, so I had to do it! Here's the smutty follow up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, you all cracked me up!

“Jon!” Sansa tutted, her eyebrow arched in a mix of frustration and amusement. 

Jon threw up his hands. “I’m sorry, Sansa, but how am I supposed to stay soft when you’re sketching me  _ naked  _ and you’re sitting there in your robe? Especially when I know there’s nothing underneath…” 

Sansa huffed and tossed her sketchbook to the side. This was their third attempt at Jon modeling completely naked for her in the two months since their first date. They’d barely made it through dinner that first night, the sexual tension simmered throughout and reached a serious boil when they finally went back to Sansa’s apartment. 

“Would you rather I use a different male model, Mr. Snow?” Sansa muttered. “Someone else whose junk I can stare at for hours?” Jon growled loudly, baring his teeth as Sansa giggled. “I didn’t think so. Now stop getting hard!” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll try again,” Jon grumbled. He tried  _ all  _ his usual tricks: thinking of his crone of a third grade teacher, singing the ABC’s backwards in his head, visualizing the contents of his refrigerator and what he might need to cook dinner later. None of it worked. 

Sansa smiled sweetly at him and picked up her sketchbook again. Truth be told, it didn’t really matter artistically speaking, but it was too goddamn difficult to concentrate on sketching when his pretty cock was rock hard. 

Jon shut his eyes in concentration, but his boner just wouldn’t go down. He let out an exasperated sigh after a while, opening his eyes and bowing his head in defeat. Sansa frowned at him before laughing again. Jon grinned at her sheepishly as she set her sketchbook to the side. 

Sansa slipped her robe off her shoulders and slid off the sofa, crawling towards him on her hands and knees. Jon moaned her name as she came to kneel in front of him. She looked up at him under her long eyelashes, her look of feigned innocence juxtaposed against the sight of her reaching for his cock. 

“Maybe what I really need is a close-up examination of the subject,” Sansa purred. She grasped him in her hand and placed a soft kiss on the head of his cock. “Sansa,” Jon gasped as he ran his fingers through her hair. He gazed down at her, keeping his eyes locked on hers while she began licking up and down his shaft. 

“It’s just so distracting,” Sansa murmured between licks. “Knowing how good it feels inside me, in my pussy and in my mouth-” Sansa sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, moaning around the flesh and closing her eyes as if savoring the taste. Jon hissed and throws his head back with a growl, gripping her hair even tighter. Sansa moaned and whimpered as she sucked him down as far as she could take him, relaxing her throat and breathing through her nose. 

Jon fucked her throat as gently as possible, calling her his sweet girl and grunting curses under his breath. “Fuck, Sansa, fuck, I’m gonna cum, oh god!” he panted. 

Sansa gripped his hips tighter so he wouldn’t pull away, and he growled loudly as he pumped his cum down her throat. Sansa pulled her mouth off him slowly, licking up the sides to make sure none of his cum escaped. 

“I think I have a better visual of your cock now,” she purred. “I guess I’ll just go back to drawing.” Sansa started to turn away, smirking to herself as she waited for Jon’s response. She didn’t have to wait long. 

“Oh I don’t think so,” Jon growled. He gripped her shoulders with a grunt before getting on his knees and crushing his mouth against hers. He knew his cock wouldn’t be soft for long. Jon reached down to run a finger up her slit, moaning into her mouth when he felt her wetness. 

“Sucking my cock made you wet, didn’t it, sweet girl?” he murmured. Sansa whimpered and nodded. 

Jon laid on his back and pulled her towards him, urging her wordlessly to sit on his face. Sansa clambered over him, her initial shyness about the act (just two months earlier) long forgotten, and settled over his plump lips. 

Jon gripped her hips and pulled her steaming center towards him, running his tongue up and down her slit eagerly, lapping at her juices. Sansa keened, her hands clutching his black curls. Jon kept a relentless pace, sucking and licking and fucking her with his tongue, until she cried out and came in his mouth. Sansa shuddered and slumped backwards, whimpering as he lapped at her gently.

He slid her down his body towards his now fully hard cock, lifting her hips and setting her down  _ hard  _ with a groan. Sansa yelped at the suddenness of his entry but started grinding against him as he thrust up into her. “Fuck, Jon,  _ fuck, _ ” she cried. 

Sansa fell forward, resting her head against Jon’s marbled chest, whimpering quietly while he continued to fuck up into her. “Are you going to cum again for me, sweet girl?” Jon groaned in her ear. “Cum again, Sansa, cum.” 

Sansa lifted her head and slid her tongue inside his mouth, screaming against his lips as she came again. Jon flipped them over as gently as possible (since they were on the floor) and  _ pounded  _ into her, rubbing her clit aggressively until she came a third time, followed immediately by him pumping her full of his cum. 

Jon rolled onto his side with a grunt, pulling Sansa against him. “So,” he panted, “I guess third time wasn’t a charm for modeling, huh?” 

Sansa giggled and smacked his chest lightly. “I guess it can’t be helped, not when my boyfriend is hot as fuck. But I think I can draw your cock from memory now.” 

Jon laughed and kissed her. “Just let me know when you need a refresher next, sweetheart.” 

Sansa grinned at him before murmuring, “Oh, I might be forgetting already… You’d better show me again. For  _ artistic  _ reasons, of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in this story: Jon tries to draw Sansa. It's a stick figure with boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Brad for giving me the stick figure idea :P Thank you all so much for your comments, writing this was just supposed to be a quick exercise, but all your support has made it so much fun to continue!

“Sansa, I really can’t draw, why are we doing this?” Jon whined. Sansa was about to drop her robe on the floor and climb onto her bed to pose, but she turned to face him with a coy look. 

She bit her lip and sauntered over to him, pouting slightly. “Because,” she purred as she started rubbing her hands up and down his chest, “I want to try posing nude, and I can’t imagine you’d like me to do it for anyone other than you.” Jon growled and caught her hands, holding them tight (but gently) in his. 

Jon leaned in and nipped at her earlobe before husking, “Nobody else sees you naked. You’re  _ mine,  _ Sansa.” Sansa shivered and rubbed her thighs together as she nodded her agreement. 

“On the bed,” Jon murmured. They’d been together for a year, and he discovered pretty quickly that him being all growly and possessive turned her on in a huge way. That suited him just fine, being more or less his natural state when it came to the woman he loved. 

Sansa laid down on the bed, sprawling out on her back. Jon sat in her armchair with a pad of paper and pencil, knowing full well that he absolutely could not draw, but too eager to see what Sansa might do to admit this would be a fruitless exercise.

“Pose for me, Sansa,” Jon growled. “Pose like you would if I was a real artist.” 

Sansa bit her lip and parted her legs, spreading them out wide. She spread her pussy lips with her fingers, blushing slightly but refusing to break eye contact. 

“Is that better, Jon?” she purred. “Can you see better now?” Jon let out a strangled sort of moan and scribbled on the paper. Truth be told, what he came up with was more or less a stick figure with boobs, but he wanted to at least  _ appear  _ to be taking the exercise seriously. How could he concentrate, though, when Sansa’s wet pussy was on full display just a few feet away? 

“Are you wet, sweet girl?” he asked quietly, still pretending to draw. He was honestly done at that point, but he wanted to get some payback from when she would tease him during his attempts at nude modeling. 

Sansa murmured a yes, and Jon tutted. “Now, baby girl, you know I can’t concentrate when your pussy is wet,” he scolded. “Make your pussy un-wet or else I can’t continue.” 

Sansa giggled at the absurdity of the idea before moaning with the realization that he was serious. “Jon, I can’t make my pussy un-wet, that’s ridiculous!” Jon looked up from the paper with a stern look on his face. 

“I don’t make the rules, Sansa,  _ you  _ do,” he replied simply. “Now, no wetness or I can’t focus.” Sansa rubbed her thighs together and whined. 

“I knew I should’ve posed for a different artist,” she muttered under her breath. She didn’t really mean it, she would never pose nude for anyone. But she knew the reaction she’d get…

Jon threw the paper and pencil to the ground and strode over to the bed, gripping Sansa’s ankles  _ hard  _ and yanking her to the edge. He bent her legs back and  _ buried  _ his face in her pussy, keeping a relentless pace as Sansa chanted his name. 

“Nobody else sees this pussy but me,” Jon growled into her sopping flesh. “Do you understand me, Sansa?” Sansa moaned, and he pulled his face away, to her extreme distress. “Answer the question, or I won’t let you finish.” 

Sansa yanked on his hair, trying to pull his face back where she needed it most. He wouldn’t budge, so she whimpered, “Yes, I understand, Jon.” 

Jon licked a long stripe up her cunt with a hum of approval. “Whose pussy is this, Sansa?” he murmured before sucking her clit between his lips. 

Sansa shrieked and arched her back, crying out, “Yours! My pussy is yours, Jon!” 

_ Gods  _ but she was beautiful when she came. Jon couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He simply  _ lived  _ for eating Sansa’s pussy, and her reactions made it all the better. He was so in love with her, he walked around constantly feeling like his heart might burst at any moment. 

He sucked at her nub until she shuddered through a second orgasm and collapsed back on the bed. “Would you like to see my drawing, Sansa?” Jon whispered against her trembling pussy. Sansa nodded breathlessly, and Jon retrieved it. Sansa bit the inside of her cheek, and he could tell she was trying  _ so  _ hard to not burst out laughing. 

“It’s okay, I know it’s terrible,” Jon said sheepishly. Sansa looked up at him with wide eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek, presumably from the effort of keeping her laughter in check. 

“Oh honey,” Sansa gasped, “Thank god your talents lie elsewhere.” She let out a sound that could only be described as a chortle before pulling him back on top of her. She tugged his shorts down around his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hard cock close to her center. 

“Thank you for trying, and for making me feel so sexy, Jon,” she murmured as she thrust up towards his cock. Jon leaned down and kissed her while lowering his groin to meet hers. He slid inside her in a single move, bottoming out as their groans filled the room. Jon fucked her hard and fast, pumping rapidly in and out of her clenching pussy, until they yelled through their respective climaxes. 

Jon collapsed on top of her, their chests panting in tandem. “So,” Sansa giggled, “I guess we should throw in the towel on modeling for each other, since all we do is get distracted.” 

Jon lifted his head as best he could and grinned down at her. “Oh no, sweet girl, I quite like getting distracted by all this.” 

He took one of her nipples between his teeth and sucked hard, relishing her moans and whimpers. “In fact, I think I’d better study your tits and really try to perfect that drawing before we give up today.” 

No amount of study could improve his terrible drawing, but neither Sansa nor Jon had the heart to admit it. All they could manage to do was get lost in each other’s arms, as they had done for the previous year, and hoped to do for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
